


A Tale of Life and Death (Reaperstuck)

by TheRickMachine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also if you make any artwork for it, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, If I dont' kill you first, Link me to it, M/M, My own version of Reaperstuck, O_o, Other, Reaperstuck, You claim this version as your own and i'll break your foot, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRickMachine/pseuds/TheRickMachine
Summary: So basically, I decided that mixing the theories of gods and goddesses and grim reapers and fairies and demons and shit like that would be fun to have happen. And thus this version of Reaperstuck was born.





	

Established long ago were two godly groups. Life and Death. Together, they reigned over the human world. Some humans formed cults. One to support Life, and the other to support Death. Creatures faded to myths still roam the modern world, keeping these cults alive. However, Life and Death are now rivals. A constant circle of clashing and skirmishes.

And it seems like Sollux Captor shall leave Life to join Death.

 

((So, yeah. In this little blurb, I'll explain the necessary information.

 _Life:_ Feferi (Lead Creator, Demi-God), Jane (Lead Healer, Human), Calliope (World Conductor, Cherub), Jade (World Builder, Demi-God)

 _Death:_ Eridan (Lead Reaper and Stratigist, Dead-Demi-God-Turned-Immortal), Damara (Time Consultant and Back-up Plan, Dead-Turned-Immortal), Meenah (Deputy Reaper, Dead-Turned-Immortal), Dirk (Part-Time Reaper and Strategist, Human), Nepeta (Saver-Reaper, Dead-Turned-Immortal), Muelin (Greeter, Dead-Turned-Immortal), Kankri (Predictor, Strategist, Demon), Karkat (Relationship Consultor, Strategist, Half-Demon), Mituna (Motivator and Strategist, Dead-Turned-Immortal)

 _Life Cult:_ Rufioh (Fairy), Tavros (Fairy), Aranea (Human), Cronus (Demi-God)

 _Death Cult:_ Rose (Human), Kanaya (Vampire), Kurloz (Quarter-Demon, Three-Quarters Elf), Gamzee (Quarter-Demon, Three-Quarters Elf), Porrim (Vampire), Vriska (Human), Aradia (Human)

 _Oblivious Humans:_ Roxy, Dave, John, Jake, Equius, Horuss, Terezi, Latula

**Types of Reapers/Death Roles:**

_Time Consultant:_ Damara's job is to make sure that they get their deadlines on time, as well as pause time around them if/when they need to relax and/or nobody is available. Also, she is the backup plan in case one of the immortal reapers dissipate and the timeline must be reset.

 _Lead Reaper:_ Eridan's job is to guide the majority of souls to the underworld, and to destroy the hope of those who need to die so that they commit suicide and make his job easier. He oversees all important business and deals with diplomatic issues with the mythological creatures of the world as well as the different demonfolk tribes.

 _Deputy Reaper:_ Meenah's job is to basically be the assassin of the underworld. She tracks down some souls that lived past their due date, and kills them. She also collects rampant souls that escaped the Fields of Torture, and brings them back. On top of that, she also oversees the punishment.

 _Part-Time Reaper:_ A reaper that is not dead, nor immortal, nor a mythological creature. This means that Dirk comes in to work whenever he can.

 _Predictor:_ Kankri is able to see how certain bonds and responsibilities will lead to different outcomes, and predicts the best path.

 _Relationship Consultor:_ Karkat basically takes care of rivalries, bonds, and other relationship-type issues in the underworld. Think of him as a mediator between spirits so that things don't go crazy.

 _Motivator:_ Mituna's job is to ensure that all the reapers stay on task while making sure that they get breaks when necessary.

 _Strategist:_ These select few are the best at planning out routes and schemes and other things like that to ensure that the best decisions are made to better the world and the underworld.

**Life Roles:**

_Lead Creator:_ Feferi is the main creator of anything living. Animals? Yes. Plants? Yes. Making sure those animals and plants keep breeding and the species keep living? Yes.

 _Lead Healer:_ She heals any of the most important mythological creatures, and heals any humans that she can save before those 'pesky reapers' take them.

 _World Conductor:_ Calliope gives ideas and inspires the creators. Almost like a conductor, of sorts.

 _World Builder:_ Jade's job is to form (or 'build') the earthen parts of Earth as well as make sure that the Earth's natural systems do not go out of whack.

**Species:**

The species themselves are pretty self-evident, but here's a list of the most crucial/mentioned ones anyways!

-Angels  
-Demons  
-Gods (Mysterious and Hidden)  
-Demi-Gods  
-Dead-Turned-Immortal-Souls  
-Fairies  
-Cherubs (Near-Extinct)  
-Demons  
-Half Demons  
-Humans  
-Satyrs  
-Centaurs  
-Dragons  
-Wyverns  
-Unicorns  
-Pegasi  
-Shapeshifters

And now, that should be all! Thank you for your time!))


End file.
